


I'm Never Leaving You Again

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Monty & Percy [2]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Fluff, I love Monty and Percy so much, M/M, just a teeny bit of angst, they're so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Takes place a few weeks or maybe a month (idk tbh) after the events of TGGTVAV. It's just a little fluffy thing that I wrote because I love my sweet kids (Felicity and Percy) and my sour kid (Monty) (jk he's sweet, I just wanted to make the joke).





	I'm Never Leaving You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy it's my first "The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue" thing! I love this book more than words can even begin to describe!! It's so good!!! Please enjoy! Don't forget to leave comments/kudos! :) <3

Just mere weeks ago, if you had told Henry Montague that he would be living ever-so-happily on an island with no money, no alcohol, and the only food is that which grew on the island, he’d have laughed in your face and assumed you were more intoxicated than he was.  
Now, his life was just that, and he couldn’t fathom a time where he had been happier.  
He doubted that there even _was_ a time he had ever felt happier.  
Monty was living the happiest life he had ever lived with just him, Percy, and even Felicity’s presence was greatly welcomed. If only because she was the best doctor and cook out of the three of them, but there were other reasons Monty was glad his little sister was here, he just wouldn’t admit it.  
He especially loved moments like this: him and Percy on a bright sunny day, holding hands, laying on the beach, watching the waves roll in peacefully. The only sounds were the waves, wind, and trees, and the occasional complaint from Monty.  
“I’m getting sand in my hair,” Monty groaned.  
“Are you surprised?”  
“No, but I don’t like it, either.”  
“Should’ve thought of that before you laid down, love.”  
“Perce, you’ve been hanging around with Felicity too much. I can’t have _both_ of you being obscenely smarter than I am.”  
“We’ve _always_ been obscenely smarter than you, Monty. You were—and _are_ —just too _daft_ to notice,” Felicity commented, approaching the couple and sitting down next to her brother. Percy laughed and Monty feigned hurt.  
“You _wound_ me, dear sister. What have I ever done to you?”  
“Do you want me to list off my grievances chronologically or in alphabetical order?”  
Monty sighed in defeat.  
“Felicity, don’t you have anything _better_ to do?”  
“Anything better than annoying you? No.”  
“Why are you so cruel,” Monty sighed, melodramatically.  
“Because a woman needs to fight for her place in this world.”  
Monty laughed.  
“A _woman?!_ You’re only _sixteen!"_  
“Mother says I became a woman when I started my monthly cycles, and that happened about three years ago, so technically, I’ve been a woman for longer than you’ve been a man, Mister Montague. Now, if you two will excuse me, I’m getting sand in my petticoats and would rather find a quieter place to read my medicinal books, so I’ll be off. I’ll be back at the house before the sun sets.”  
With that, Felicity disappeared into a grove of trees, leaving Monty and Percy scarlet in the face.  
“Your sister really is something,” Percy commented. Monty grunted in agreement.  
“Yeah, she’s something of a pain in the ass.”  
Percy laughed and kissed Monty’s cheek, only turning his face redder. Monty turned his face towards Percy’s, though he had trouble seeing with the sun in his eyes.  
“Darling, you’re absolutely radiant, but I’d prefer to have both of my eyes working. I don’t want them to end up like my one ear.”  
Percy’s smile faltered as his eyes shifted to Monty’s scar. It had been healing slowly but surely, and the scar wasn’t nearly as ugly looking as it had when Monty first got it (according to Percy, it was never ugly, but Monty sorely disagreed).  
“Dear, I was only joking,” Monty whispered, putting a hand gently on Percy’s cheek in order to shift his attention back to Monty’s eyes.  
“I know,” Percy said softly in reply. “But I…I can’t help but remember you…getting shot…and all that blood…Monty, I thought you were _dying…”_  
Big, hot tears sprang to Percy’s eyes and began to fall quickly.  
“I…I just couldn’t _lose you,”_ he shuddered, putting his face in his hands.  
Monty, having learned in the art of appropriately comforting a loved one, hugged Percy and let him cry into his shoulder. There were times when one (or even both) of them would just start crying, the emotions and the trauma of the past weeks crashing into them all at once, like waves crashing on the sand.  
“My _darling,_ my _Percy,_ my _love,_ my _life,”_ Monty quietly said, rubbing Percy’s back and trying to ease the crying, “I’m _never_ leaving you again.”  
Percy looked up at Monty and managed to smile.  
“And I’ll never leave you.”  
“Even when I’m being a pain in the ass?”  
“I’ve stuck with you for this long, there’s no turning back for me now.”  
“You wound me, love!” Monty laughed.  
“I’m in this for the long haul, whether you—or _I,_ for that matter—like it or not.”  
Monty and Percy laughed and held each other for what felt like a lifetime. When the sun began to set, Percy suggested that they head back up to the house for dinner with Felicity.  
“But _Perce,”_ Monty started, complaining like a small child, “I don’t _want_ to leave.”  
“There’s always tomorrow, love,” Percy said, standing and offering Monty his hand. Monty took it, and Percy pulled him up. Rather, Percy helped Monty stand, then he lifted Monty up from his waist and spun him around before planting him back on the sand and kissing him fully.  
“We have all the time in the world, love,” Percy said, only breaking apart for some much-needed breathing.  
Monty didn’t try to stop the smile that grew on his face.  
“I can’t wait.”


End file.
